


Spacebook

by asocialconstruct



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct





	Spacebook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chollarcho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chollarcho/gifts), [the_nerd_word](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerd_word/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're So Weird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606888) by [chollarcho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chollarcho/pseuds/chollarcho). 




End file.
